T.E Transit
Company Overview T.E Transportation was founded in April 2017 by SequesteredBeing. The company ran buses and trains in a small fictional island called "Bluesky Island." Bus Routes Bluesky Island only had two routes since it was a small island. The routes were T1 and T2. There were no express or limited routes. T1 had 6 stops. T2 only had 5 stops. T1 was a longer route as it terminated at the "Heraton Hotel", a new building that came with the summer update. T2 terminated at the Goldenlake Terminal. Both routes terminated at Cyan beach. Stations The first station was the Victory Train Yard. This station was located at Cyan beach. The second station was Vanderbilt. This station had two local platforms and an express platform. The third station was Moonlight's Station. This station was unique because it was the only old fashioned station left in the system. The fourth station was Sunny Station. This station was one of the newest stations since it was remodeled after Vanderbilt. The fifth and last station was Goldenlake Terminal. One of the platforms was reserved for garbage pickup. All stations had restrooms. There was also an abandoned station next to Sunny Station. Bluesky Island The first version of the island only featured the railway. The second version later included multiple roads and more detailed buildings. The second version also had newer, futuristic looking stations that had more space and a better looking setting. After the second version opened up, the first version was immediately closed down. The T.E Transportation building along with many others was located near the Moonlight Station. In the summer of 2017, more roads were added to make the bus routes even more advanced. As a result, the Heraton Hotel was opened which allowed the T1 to go there. Eventually, traffic lights were also added along with new buildings. Demise Even though the map was large and realistic, there were still many problems. One of the bogeys on a train broke which resulted in the train being out of service for a long time. Buses suffered the same issues. The Nova Bus LFSs in particular, had noticeable physics issues which misplaced windows and broke lights. One of the Orions had a broken axle for an unknown reason. Another Orion had broken doors. All buses were very slow. Even though the train system was modern, the whole line was straight. It had no curves like any of the other train games on Roblox. Another issue that developed was the need of a railway. There was no need for a railway since the island was so small. Buses could easily transport people. On February 2018, T.E Transportation ceased operations. A new bus company called ThamCORP Transportation was made and all buses were sent to the newly constructed Bluesky Depot. Newer buses like the LFSs were sold to other transit agencies. Older buses like the Orion Vs and the Nova Bus RTSs were sent off to Easterland to get scrapped due to old age. Fleet